


Days with You

by twinkledrizzle (Dilia)



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Donghyuck and Joy are mentioned once, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Full of fluff, I'm Sorry, Jaehyun only appeared at the end, Radio DJs, it's just a bunch of fluffy things, kinda plotless too
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/twinkledrizzle
Summary: Johnny dan Wendy berjanji akan membersamai masing-masing di setiap langkah ke depan.





	Days with You

**Author's Note:**

> Neo Culture Technology and Red Velvet are groups associated with SM Entertainment. No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.
> 
> Lahir karena kegemesan yang tak tertahankan. Seperti biasa, jangan berekspektasi apa pun.

Johnny tanpa sadar tersenyum. Riuh sorak NCTzens—dan juga ReVeluvs, terima kasih kepada Joy yang menginisiasinya—ketika Donghyuck menyelesaikan bidik panah terakhir membuat hati Johnny menghangat. Betapa beruntung memiliki orang-orang yang mendukung tiap langkahmu, begitu yang ia pikir. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandang, mengamati barisan penonton yang penuh energi, menyaksikan _idol_ lain bersenda gurau, sampai akhirnya berhenti pada visualisasi sosok gadis yang juga sedang tersenyum.

Netra keduanya saling mengunci. Hanya sepersekian sekon sebelum sang gadis melebarkan ulas senyum hingga deretan giginya nampak dan matanya sedikit menyipit. Ia menganggukkan kepala sekilas ke arah Johnny, lalu mengalihkan perhatian menuju rekannya yang mengajak bicara.

Johnny belum melepaskan fokus. Ia sibuk menelaah ekspresi riang gadis tersebut. Mungkin teman di sebelahnya baru saja melontar sebuah candaan. Ah, andai jarak mereka tak terlampau jauh ... Johnny pasti bisa turut menikmati derai tawa sang gadis yang bagaikan denting piano. Indah dan bermelodi.

Lelaki asal Chicago itu tertawa kecil.

Ia memang selalu jadi penyair gombal kalau sedang memikirkan Wendy.

**-**

**-**

"Bagaimana hari ini? Kelihatannya kamu sangat menikmatinya." Alis si pemuda terangkat jenaka. Sebelah tangan membuka pintu mobil sementara yang satunya sibuk memegangi tas.

Wendy tak langsung menjawab, memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kendaraan dan duduk dengan nyaman terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan desah lega saat telah menyentuh sandaran jok. "Memang menyenangkan!" Menoleh, sebuah senyum merekah sempurna. "Meski lelah, tapi aku senang bertemu teman-teman _idol_ sekaligus menjumpai fans-fans kita. Kamu juga begitu, kan, John?"

Yang ditanyai balik memasang cengiran. "Ya, tentu." Ia mengusak-usak pucuk kepala Wendy, menghasilkan protes setengah hati dari dara Son.

"Aku habis keringatan loh, nanti tanganmu bau," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Wendy menangkup jemari Johnny dengan miliknya, membawanya ke pangkuan. Memain-mainkannya seiring gumaman, "Aku sangat bersyukur untuk hari ini ... dan besok."

Pemuda Seo lalu mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Tahu benar apa yang Wendy maksudkan. Wendy akan menemaninya siaran radio selama Jaehyun berhalangan. Dua hari saja, tetapi sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"Aku juga, Wendy."

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, Johnny menemukan Wendy berdiri di depan pintu _dorm_ NCT. Sudah rapi dalam balutan sweter _v-neck_ berwarna khaki dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Rambut ungu kemerahannya kini tidak digelung seperti kemarin, melainkan diurai sebagian. Secara otomatis Johnny mengujar penuh kekaguman, " _Hi_ , _pretty girl_."

Wendy tertawa. Sebagian karena senang, sementara setengahnya lagi demi menutupi pipi yang mulai merona merah. "Masih terlalu dini buat menggombal, tahu!" Sahutnya. Sembari membalikkan badan, ia mengangsurkan gelas kertas kepada Johnny. " _Americano for your OCD mind. Obsessive Coffee Disorder_."

Ganti Johnny yang tergelak, diterimanya minuman itu dengan senang hati. " _Yeah, I'll get depresso if I've run out of coffee. You know me well_."

" _Of course_." Wendy membalas, suaranya dibuat-buat ala operator telepon. Membuahkan kekeh ringan Johnny sekali lagi. Wendy meraih lengan Johnny yang bebas kopi. Merangkulnya seperti kawan lama tak bersua berpuluh tahun. "Berangkat sekarang?" Meski ia bertanya, Wendy langsung menyeret pemuda kesayangannya menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan _dorm_. Tanpa menunggu balasan Johnny. Lelaki tersebut cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala maklum. Tetapi, ia memang sama sekali tak keberatan diseret-seret oleh bidadari seperti Wendy.

Tuh, kan.

Penyair gombal _mode: on_.

**-**

**-**

Siaran terakhir berjalan lancar sesuai dugaan Johnny. Kekhawatiran Wendy akan dirinya yang canggung pun tidak terjadi. Sebaliknya, ia seperti penyiar kawakan yang tidak awam dengan dunia siaran. Kalimat terakhir ini menurut perspektif Johnny, tentu saja.

Yang segera dibantah Wendy tatkala mereka selesai menutup segmen.

“Kamu sih, kenapa harus mengiyakan yang soal putri itu?” Rengeknya. Wajah Wendy berhiaskan cemberut, dipukulnya Johnny sekali. Dua kali. “Aku jadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.”

Lawan bicaranya hanya melihati beberapa jenak tanpa kata. Johnny justru beranjak dari tempat mereka sedari tadi, membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserak, membiarkan Wendy kembali mengomel atas kenihilan tanggapan. Saat mereka usai berkemas, berterima kasih terhadap staf yang telah bekerja keras, dan menapakkan kaki di luar studio, barulah Johnny bersuara. “ _How about some late night snacks_?”

Wendy paham ajakan Johnny adalah kebiasaan yang tidak sehat. Apalagi ia mesti menjaga bobot tubuh agar tetap ideal, namun Wendy juga paham bahwa ia sangat suka camilan tengah malam. Diajak menjemput sesuatu yang ia idamkan, bagaimana caranya ia dapat menolak?

Maka, mereka berdua pergi ke _convenience store_ terdekat dari _dorm_. Duduk berhadapan ditemani _ramyun_ yang mengepul panas. Mata Wendy bersinar senang, terlihat tak sabar untuk segera menikmatinya. Menyaksikan itu, Johnny memajukan tubuh guna mencubit pipi gembil Wendy.

“Johnny!” Gadis tersebut mengacungkan garpu plastik main-main.

“Aw, takuuut.” Kali ini Johnny betulan harus menahan Wendy yang ingin menusuknya. Masih dalam sisa tawa, ia melanjutkan kata. “ _By the way_ , kamu memang cantik seperti putri…” Ditiliknya Wendy terdiam, berhenti dari usaha membunuh Johnny dengan garpu. Si pemuda menyeringai. “…kalau tidak sedang mengomel.”

Untai kalimat Johnny barusan hampir membuat Wendy mengguyur kuah _ramyun_ ke mukanya.

“Bercanda. Kamu kan, memang putri di hatiku.”

“John, aku benar-benar akan menyirammu.”

Tawa pihak lelaki meledak lagi. Ia menggapai rambut Wendy, mengusapnya sayang. “Jangan, dong. Lebih baik kuahnya dimakan bersama _ramyun_.”

Bersungut-sungut, Wendy mulai mengaduk mi jatahnya. Ia masih sebal karena diledek terus-menerus. Tapi begitu sesuap _ramyun_ masuk ke mulut, rasa kesal Wendy sirna. Hanya kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sana. “Enak! Cepat makan sebelum dingin,” katanya. Johnny mengangguk-angguk dan mereka menandaskan makanan seraya membincangkan banyak hal.

Momen seperti ini, adalah satu dari sekian hal yang amat Johnny syukuri. Betapa beruntung ia memiliki Wendy, begitu yang ia pikir.

Masa yang terus bergulir mau tidak mau memaksa mereka mengakhiri perjumpaan. Mereka tidak tahu kapan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi, mengingat jadwal grup masing-masing yang tak bisa dibilang longgar. Kendati demikian, Johnny dan Wendy berjanji akan membersamai masing-masing di setiap langkah ke depan.

“ _Good night_ , _Princess_.”

Jeda dorongan pelan di bahu Johnny. “ _Good night_ , tukang gombal.”

 

* * *

  **끝.**

* * *

 

“Jae, kenapa di Ukraine cuma tiga hari? Lebih lama lagi juga boleh, lho.”

“Dan menyaksikan posisiku di Ennana diambil pacarmu, _Hyung_? Ogah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang belum tahu, Ennana adalah singkatan dari NCT’s Night Night; siaran radio tengah malamnya Johnny dan Jaehyun, tiap hari di SBS Power FM. Kalau udah tahu, ya bagus. Terima kasih udah baca sampai sini tanpa muntah, aku sangat mengapresiasi usaha kalian. ;;A;; Sila tinggalkan komentar untuk bertanya atau mencaci maki, ehe.


End file.
